Steve Returns
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Now returning home from collage with a new joining Steve celebrates his return with a game of Blues Clues to figure out what Steve has planned for his new guest and for his old friends to celebrate his return. rated K to be safe
1. Introduction

**Now for all you ladies and gents out there its time I present to you the fan fic I had planned in my head for so long but never got around to until now but I hope you all enjoy it and please be constructive if your going to leave comments with that said on with the story.**

Our Story begins with the usual Blues Clue's book magically opening to introduce us to todays story.

This time however instead of starting at the front yard of the house like most Blues Clues stories, it instead starts at a local street bus stop.

At that bus stop we find two people sitting in the bus stop bench having a conversation while waiting for the bus.

One of them being a certain guy In his signiture green striped shirt, talking with a woman dressed in a yellow top, with blue jeans and Scarlett red strap on shoes.

Besides what she wore ,she also had raven black hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes, fare skin, and Asian type eyes.

What they where talking about was about how overjoyed they where now that they graduated collage, before the bus arrived

Looking forward to what is going to happen next once they entered the bus.

* * *

><p>Inside the bus we see the two people sitting beside each other, as they continue their conversation.<p>

Starting with the woman in yellow saying "I can't wait until I meet these friends you keep telling me about, who live there they sound like really nice people."

Before the man in green replies " oh they are, and I especially can't wait for you to meet my brother, I promise you are going to love him Chloe."

Jokingly the woman referred to as Chloe replies back "better than my boyfriend?"

Making the man in green who was indeed her boyfriend ,sarcastically replying "very funny."

Before he said "still once we get to our stop, you are gonna love what I have planned to tell everyone the news about us ,I had to call my brother up to set it up for me."

Chloe then replies "oh Steve how sweet ,so how do you plan to tell everyone when we get there?"

Already being Slightly scatterbrained Steve then asks her "about what?"

To which Chloe giggles before she reminds him by gesturing toward her hand saying "you know."

Now noticing it Steve then playfully says "oh that you'll have to wait until we get there" before wrapping an arm around Chloe.

Then we cut to the Bus's destination, which happens to be at a very simple yellow house.

It had been years since Steve Burns had lived in it before deciding to let his little brother take it over for him while he was at collage.

During his time there he gained his own group of friends who he would talk to, earned outstanding grades in all his classes ,and of course where he and Chloe met.

Then she would eventually become his girlfriend up until they graduated, but now after about so many years he finally graduated 2 days before telling Joe about it.

Also telling him that he planned to return home with his lovely guest.

What was gonna happen next once he and Chloe walked toward that house ,would be where it all truly began...


	2. Welcome home Steve

**And here we go Chapter 2 of the Blues clues fic oh and FYI I'm not named Chloe its just a random name I thought up but anyway that aside on with the next chapter but before we do keep in mind this is how I'll be showing what's what.**

Normal talking  
><strong>Singing<br>**_Kids talking_

**Now on with the story and don't forget to review if you please**

* * *

><p>Once Steve and Chloe got to the front door and opened it ,they where then greeted by all of Steve's friends, as they jumped in the air and shouted "SURPRISE!"<p>

Afterwards was when everybody in the room shouted "WELCOME BACK STEVE !" Much to Steve and Chloe's surprise.

Looking at all this ,Steve then asks Joe what was going on in surprise and and excitement saying "J-joe what is all this?"

"Do you like it?" says Joe, I told everybody that you where coming back from collage today, so we decided to put together a welcome back party for you."

Chloe looking at the party comments how amazing it is, saying "this is impressive "

To which Chloe then notices the man beside Steve and said" and you must be Steve's brother Joe", shaking hands with him afterwards.

Afterwards, Steve then introduces Chloe to each of his friends

Mr Salt, Mrs Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Shovel, Pail, Slippery, Tickety, Side table drawer, Mailbox, Periwinkle, Magenta, and even his very special friend Blue.

Once he said Blues name afterward, that's when Blue runs to her master before jumping on top of him, before licking his face for 3 seconds before jumping off him.

When she did Chloe then asks Steve if he plans to introduce her now

To which Steve then does so saying "oh of course ,everybody now I would like to introduce you to my very special freind from collage Chloe.

Everyone then started to take a liking to her ,as she was showered with friendly greetings alike

"Hello Chloe " Tickety says ,"its nice to meet you " shout both Shovel and Pail ,"bonjour" say Salt and Pepper.

As with everyone else ,before Chloe says "hello its very nice to meet all of you, especially blue here " scratching Blues head afterwards much to Blues joy.

Steve then introduces her to other friends of his ,by turning her toward our direction saying "and these are our friends who always come to visit each morning.

He then ask the people in front of him to say hello ,in which we then hear from the kids off screen say "_Hi Chloe!"_

Impressed even more ,Chloe expresses it with a giggle before saying hello back.

"This is all very impressive Steve wow ,you are so lucky to have friends like these guys ,especially Blue here" Chloe says as she pets Blue's head.

After she did she ask him "so are we going to tell them about what we're gonna do now?" this got everyone's attention ,hearing what Chloe asked.

"Tell us what Steve?" Asked Paprika ,"What is it?" Asked Slippery ,"Is it something really big?" Asked Mailbox.

Steve then tells everyone in the room as if speaking on a podium "uh yes, me and Chloe had something big planned after we graduated collage we want to tell you about."

"But I won't tell you" Steve says after a long pause ,upsetting everyone in the room especially Chloe, who pulls him to the side to a private talk.

Chloe then asks what he was doing whispering "Steve, I thought we where gonna tell them what's the matter?"

Steve then assures her that this was part of his plan, before he adds in to his speech "instead, I'll let you figure it out instead."

After saying this ,Joe then gives Blue some king of signal letting her know that it's time for something.

When he did Blue excitedly runs toward the screen your reading from ,and presses her paw up against leaving behind a very large blue paw print.

Dumbfounded by this, Chloe asks him "this is how you plan to tell your friends what we have planned?"

Steve then answers Chloe's question replying "that's right ,we'll all play Blue's Clues to figure out what we have planned"

"Oh I get it, have them figure it out in some kind of game cool" Chloe says even if its a slightly silly idea ,but if its how he wanted to tell them their plan.

After introducing how he plans to tell his friends to Chloe, Steve then begins to sing.

**We are gonna play Blue's Clues ,cause that's a really great game!**

After his song Steve tells the readers of the first rule, saying "now remember Blue's paw print will be on the clues."

Then with his hands acts out a popping gesture ,while he said "Blues Clues!"

"That sounds awesome Steve ,but what are we going to do about...That?" Chloe asks referring to the paw print still on the screen.

Steve then notices the same thing before he tells her "oh ,well usually we clean it off in a special way every time, would you to do the honors?"

Chloe obliges before approaching toward the blue stain with a cloth Steve handed to her, and wipes the whole thing off as easy as one two three.

"That was easy" she says ,before turning to Steve who says to her "and now we can play Blues Clues."

Chloe then says "can't wait I bet this is gonna be fun", to which Steve says "oh it will be I promise."


	3. 1st Clue

**The next chapter is done thank you for your patience I truly appreciate it and for those wondering about Sprinkles I plan to put him in the story too but I wont tell you where in the story but when I do you can bet that Steve will meet him just not now anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p>After taking care of the paw print, Chloe then starts to question him on what they need to do ?<p>

To which Steve then replies by saying "that's easy ,first off we need our handy, dandy ,always useful-?"

The kids off screen answer Steve by saying "_ notebook_" to which Steve says "That's right!" Before he and Chloe make their way toward the side table.

There was when Steve properly introduces Chloe to side table drawer, who was pleased to meet Steve's new friend as she says hello back.

"So side table drawer ,are you ready for another game of blues clues for old times sake?" Asks Steve.

To answer his question side table drawer then answers him ,with her usual "Blues Clues I'm so excited!"

Before opening her drawer allowing Steve access to his notebook inside ,before pulling it out for everyone to see.

While saying "right where I've left it before leaving to collage" thanking the drawer ,before Chloe asks "so now what?"

That's when Steve proceeds to explain more saying "good question, this is where you and our friends come in" to which Chloe asks why?

"Cause I'm gonna be needing your help today, in helping everyone figure out what our big plans are, so will you do it? Steve asks his girlfriend as well as the audience.

Chloe answers replying "sure, ok, why not? I'm up for it" as well as the audience replying "_Yes_" before Steve says "you guys will? great!"

"So how do we play?" Asks Chloe ,in which Steve says "that's easy, we'll show you ,me and my friends are experts at Blues Clues."

And to show Chloe how to play, was the same way he always does by singing ,which starts with Stave asking the kids reading this:

**To play Blue's Clues, we gotta find a...?**

_**Paw Print!**_

**Right a paw print, and that'll be the first...?**

_**Clue!**_

**A Clue?**

_**A Clue!**_

**And we put it in our?**

_**Notebook!**_

**Right! Cause they're Blue's clues, Blue's Clues!**

_**Blue's Clues!**_

**We gotta find another paw print ,that's the second clue ,we put it in our notebook ,cause they're who's clues? Blue's Clues!**

_**Blues Clue's!**_

**We gotta find the last paw print, that's the third clue, we put it in our notebook, cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! **

Chloe then asks in the middle of the song "then what do we do?" in which Steve then sings:

**We sit down in our thinking chair and think, think, think!**

**Cause ****when we use our minds, take a step at a time, we can do, anything. **

Then as usual Steve ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, and says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Steve gets himself back up before singing:

**That we want to do.**

After the song, everyone then starts to applaud his performance, before going to their respective rooms to think over what Steve's plans are ,or where a clue could be.

"Wow its that easy? Awesome" Chloe says to which Steve replies by saying "knew you'd be interested."

Chloe then asks Steve out of curiosity "hey where did Blue go?" noticing that Blue was absent from the room, before Steve starts to take notice too.

When he did, he then asks the people in front of him if they knew where Blue went, in which one kid replies "_Sh__e went that way!_"

Steve indicates that Blue went in the direction of the kitchen, thanking his audience before he and Chloe head off, while Steve sings to himself.

Once in the kitchen ,they find Joe snacking on a celery ,before Steve asks him if he knew where Blue was to which Joe replies no.

"Thanks anyway Joe" Chloe says, before Joe leaves but not before putting out a cake that he said Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper made for him for his return.

This cake was a simple cylinder shape ,covered in frosting of Steve's favorite color green placed on the counter.

And when Steve cut a piece for Chloe and himself, they where impressed to discover blue filling inside the layer of the cake, before trying it.

After trying it they gave a happy response for how it tasted ,Chloe's was "yum this is the best tasting cake I ever tasted."

Steve's response was "we should definitely thank them for it when we see them" but what they didn't notice however was what was on top of the cake.

The kids off screen however did ,and try to tell Steve about it saying "_A clue, A clue!_"

Steve however misunderstands what they are saying, and replies "I know the filling is blue ,and its also heavenly too yum!"

"_No its a clue!_" said a child to which Chloe caught on to, before she said to Steve with shock "hey Steve ,I think your friends are telling you that they found a clue already".

Realizing this now, Steve now startled asks his friends "wait did you see a clue, where?" Looking all over the counter.

The kids answer this shouting "_Right there!_" referring to the cake ,that's when Steve finally notices that what was on top of the cake was indeed a blue paw print.

This caused Steve to stare in amazement at what was found ,before saying "there is a clue ,and its on the very cake we are eating from."

Chloe giving a thumbs up to the kids off screen, says to them "boy you guys are good."

"You know what we need now? Our handy, dandy...Notebook" Steve asks before pulling out his notebook.

Opening it up to page 1, Steve starts to draw the first clue before him which was the cake.

"First we draw ourselves an oval going across, draw two lines apart from each other on each side of the oval, then draw a curve on the bottom" Steve says as he draws.

And to finish he says "then add a little v inside the oval, to represent a slice and there we have a cake."

After he finished Chloe says "cool ,now we have our first clue" in which Steve adds in "that's right, our first Clue is a cake."

Right when Steve said cake ,above his head appeared the exact same cake he drew, dancing above it as the sound of a huge bell playing only 2 notes.

"Can you guess what me and Chloe are planning that involves a cake" Steve asks the kids off screen.

One kid tries to guess saying "_You want to open a bakery?_" to which Steve replies ,saying "you'll just have to wait till we find more Blue's clues."

With that said ,Steve and Chloe continue onward into the kitchen continuing to search for Blue, after the picture vanishes back into the notebook.


End file.
